Lambo,reborn and coffee
by NaomieVB
Summary: Lambo and doesn't mix well,but neater does an angered caffenles reborn. Tsuna just doesn't get the whole mine mine mine thing. -blink and you'll miss it r27-


Disclaimer: don't own khr

Sawada Nana was making snacks for the kids that lived with her and her son ,who was at school. The children ,who at the time was running around in the living room playing tag, which some how quickly got into a occurred because lambo ,running from I-pin as she was it, bumped into fuuta, when he entered the from the living room to the hall. This gave i-pin a chance she needed to tag him and was the reason for the silly argument that coincided. Lambo was shocked at first but soon glared at fuuta as though he was blaming him for the great lambo-sama getting caught.

" Um, What are you playing? " fuuta , looking apologetically at lambo, asked. Lambo in near tears for ' unfair play' that i-pin and fuuta pulled( In his mind even though it wasn't intentional) ignored fuuta and pouted while facing the other way in near tantrum. I-pin spoke up before lambo could start crying surprising the child from his fit.

"Lambo and I-pin are playing something called tag! Tsuna-nii taught us !" I-pin cheerfully exclaimed. Upon remembering tsunayoshi-nii lambo smiled excitedly. Now understand these children were born and raised in mafia families and/or was just unable to play with other children, making it were these three have never hear of a simple children's game ,like tag, normal citizens have.

"Let's Get Dame-Tsuna to Join!" yelling lambo jumping up and down with excitement. At first the glare that was shot lambo's way was a little terrifying to lambo-sama,but then realization crossed the two other kids face and turned into a happy smile and they agreed adamantly.

(Somewhere near namimori park , running from his dear hitman tor- he meant tutor really, tsuna received a very cold chill that ran up and down his spine like spiders on a web.)

Fuuta ,being the quickest of the three, ran to nana telling her that they were going out for a bit. She looked hesitant at first but agreed none the all three kids left the house like it was on fire with nana's permission and unknown to two of them one held an very important item to reborn.

It took them awhile before they found tsuna ,but when they die the children ran up to him. This gave reborn the perfect opportunity to land a single well deserved round house kick to tsuna's head nearly knocking him unconscious. Which he didn't , he had more control over his strength than to just knock the idiot out like that anyway. Upset lambo glared at reborn like he was the bane of his existence. Which he kinda was as when ever the kids want to play with tsuna ,reborn would pop up and they would not be able with out another dout in the great lambo-sama's mind he laughed in hopes he would catch everyone's attention and he did ,well everyone's but reborns who was used to ignoring him lambo said something tsuna would consider the most dangerous thing in the world. A few hours earlier lambo watched the clock tick by as he heard and smelled the smell of espresso making in preparation for reborn and tsuna to arrive home at their normal time , which by the way was why they were at the park, they had been heading home in reborns own way. Nana , being the kind women she was and surprisingly unquestioning ,had made a fresh cup of espresso just for reborn. The espresso now in lambos hands held captive like a maiden in the hands of a villain in front of her prince. Now reborn was paying attention, and oh was he very pissed off,no one touches what's his.

In one quick movement before anyone could do a thing ,not even reborn who was still seething in anger,lambo drank it.

The silents only lasted a minute are two , in that time it was deafening and stiff,before lambo disappeared in a caffeinated haze and another minute before reborn trusted himself enough that he knew he wouldn't attack anyone. He was going to use this a train as he always did when something he wasn't able to control or stop the while as tsuna did as told, he was going to plan his how lovely people are going to get hurt.

"What are you waiting for dame-tsuna, find him." reborn states in a tone that promised death if he did not do as his tutor said right that minute .Without complaining or even saying a word tsuna left and a blaze of flailing limbs to do as told. The two children left behind stared in fear of what reborn was about to do, they were in the face of danger after all,, but all he did was walk away and head back home to nana to see if she would make him another espresso.

Tsuna looked everywhere for lambo and every time he did find him he also found shops and places destroyed. Apparently in lambos state of mind , the boy thought it wise to assert his dominance over the town by throwing explosives. The cat and mouse chase continued until yamamoto and fon( when did he get here and why?) joined him in the chase ,but it still progressed a little further and they only really caught him because he was asleep on a slide.

After the boy was caught fon explained he was here to check on his student since he was in town . Turns out he saw them as he was heading back to china and decided to help them out. Bidding each other farewell at tsuna's front door they parted ways. The next day when lambo was awake again nana scolded him for taking reborns drink, but being nana quickly forgave him and feed and a nice breakfast and all seemed nice until it became apparent that reborn was not in the same for giving mood. Both reborn and lambo disappeared for a few days ,but when they got back everything seemed normal so tsuna just shrugged it off. That is until a week later when lambo some how avoided reborn enough for reborn to ask if lambo wanted some espresso. Lambos eyes widen and his skin becomes pale and he falls foaming at the mouth in fear. The memory of torture forced forgotten resurfaced in lambo's mind with images of reborn as satan was a reason reborn was the greatest hitman on earth after all and he had no qualms with tutoring those that anger him,even children. All tsuna , the poor clueless boy, could think was What's going on ?!. as he promptly ran to lambo as he fell of the chair on to the ground, reborn smirking all the while, not having any idea that reborn truly does go easy on him.

"LAMBO?!"

This was why lambo never drank coffee again or even stole from reborn anymore. It was also were his immense fear for reborn first steamed ,but unfortunately for lambo the fact of never piss of reborn will come again and next time tsuna won't be so clueless. Poor lambo never learns and tsuna never understand the whole mine thing.

I got this done the other day so i'll just upload it now before my brain cream dies completely. :3 Have fun.

edit: I changed a lot of this because a reviewer stated what they found wrong with it last time, I hope this fixes some of it.


End file.
